Legend of the Guardians
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: He's sworn to his father that he'd exact revenge on the Demon. But can the love of a simple human girl change his heart? Collaboration with SapphireFxxxx and AmnaK96.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf's A/N: hello there, wonderful readers. This is a collaboration between myself, the wonderfully talented** SapphireFxxxx, **and the gorgeous** AmnaK96. **What has been written so far is by Sapphire, and it has been edited by Amna and yours truly. Myself and Amna will take part in writing the later chapters.**

 **The idea and storyline are owned by Sapphire. I've just been given the honor of posting it to my profile. Thanks for letting me do so!**

 **Enjoy reading, and please do leave a comment at the bottom. We'd love to know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Title: Legend of the Guardians**

 **Authors: SapphireFxxxx, AmnaK96, Wolfspirit44**

 **Full summary: Legends are myths that people thought to be unreal. But to Erza, these 'stories' are more than just myths... It's a journey to find herself. When fighting battles against hell, and the inner battle within himself, will Jellal allow love from a supposedly human girl, to be his reprieve from darkness? A journey of love, loss, reprimand and adventure, the Guardians have set out to change the laws of the Heavens, and once and for all rid Earthland of the savage demons and save the gods from the captivity of the Dark Angel, Zeref.**

* * *

 _It was a war of light and dark, good and evil, Gods and Demons. Lasting over a hundred yes, such a conflagration destroyed the world and killed millions. It was only towards the end of the war that good was able to prevail. However, the victory of the light could not compare to the loss of thousands._

 _Hundreds of years after the Great War between the Gods and Demons, balance was finally restored to the people of Earthland. The people were able to restore what was lost, and the Gods were able bring back peace and happiness._

 _Until Zeref, the God of darkness and the abyss became jealous of his brother, Mystogan, the King of the Gods. Zeref was hungry for power, and soon became overcome with greed and envy. Deducing that he could only obtain power by defeating Mystogan and becoming King, he challenged the King to a fight, initiating a civil war between the Gods._

 _Unfortunately for Zeref, Mystogan's powers were overwhelming and he was easily defeated. The God of Darkness was banished from the heavens and sent into the fiery depths of hell to perish forever._

 _Centuries later, out of rage and envy; Zeref grew stronger and cunningly persuaded some of the Gods to join him in hell, where they started building an army on Earth. The gods, unable to set foot on Earth, could only watch as Zeref's powers grw. Mystogan fretted, desperately thinking of a way to vanquish Zeref. However, such a feat was impossible with a resentful son in the way..._

* * *

"Zeref," the king roared, standing up from his golden throne. "How dare you show yourself here?!"

All the Gods standing beside the King prepared to attack the fallen Angel: Zeref. The devil lifted his head to meet the angered glare of his brother. "Big brother," he smirked, running his fingers through his coal colored hair. He wore a high-collared black robe with gold trimmings along the front opening and cuffs. A gentle breeze passed by, fluttering the Demon's large, flowing white toga that draped around his torso. "Such an honor to be in your presence." The devil stated charmingly.

"Your presence shall be eradicated if you stay here any longer!" Mystogan spat with malice, and swiped his arms, firing golden beams at Zeref. "Be gone!"

The black-haired demon countered his attacks with his own magic, creating a large explosion that racked the castle. Only when the noise died down did he speak."I'm not here to cause any trouble, Mystogan," he grinned, deriving pleasure in the God's distress. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What deal?" The king watched his brother cautiously; he was never one to be trusted.

"Sire," a dark brunette God stood beside the king; his hands radiating ice, "shall I take care of him?"

"No Silver," he spoke, "Let us hear what he has to say."

Zeref's grin widened, "Your pathetic humans are on the verge of extinction," he laughed demonically, watching the expressions of the Gods' around him tense. "Since you are not allowed to step upon Earth; who is there to protect Earthland?"

"Zeref!" Mystogan growled, preparing to cast a powerful spell.

"What is it you're planning on, after the humans are gone?" A beautiful woman with long Thalo-Blue hair and bronze eyes stepped in to join the conversation, her long white robes flowing behind her like curving lily petals. "Of course, demons require the souls of humans to feast upon. So, you cannot wipe out the entire human race."

"Oh Elena," the demon walked over to her slowly, "Still as sharp-witted and beautiful as ever."

Irritated, Mystogan unsheathed the sword attached to his waist and pointed it at Zeref. The silver blade glinted wickedly beneath the light. Zeref stared as the blade suddenly changed; it transformed from silver to gold, then to palladium, and almost instantly materialized to chrome. "Get away from my wife."

"Very well." He nonchalantly walked back slowly, "If you give me your wife, I promise; no harm will come to the humans."

"You fiend!" Silver snarled. The other Gods started cursing the demon.

"Over my dead bosy!" The King hissed, standing in front of her, "I'm not giving you my wife." The only reason Zeref was asking such an audacious request was to torture Mystogan in any form. Especially when he knew very well that he had the bigger hand in the say.

"Okay. What about your son?" he asked, leaning down to smile at the little boy clinging onto Elena. "Will you let me take him?"

The little boy resembling his father- the king- gasped and buried his face into his mother's robes.

"You are taking neither of them... you've already taken someone precious to me!" he lunged forward, but Elena placed a hand on his bare chest.

The Goddess smiled warmly at her little boy; "You're not taking him away," she looked back at the demon and her expression hardened, "Take me."

"What?" Mystogan spat baffled, turning to face her, "No! He is NOT, taking you."

"Mystogan," she spoke softly, cupping his face, "we've got no choice." she reasoned.

"But-"

"I'll be okay, don't worry," the goddess assured, leaning in and pecking his lips gently, "Take care of him..."

Mystogan looked at his son who was staring at him with teary eyes, "I will." He spoke determinedly, masking his deep concern from his little boy- his heart, his whole being and the heir to his throne. There was no way he was letting any harm come upon him.

"Mommy?" The little boy asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie." She tried to hide the fear behind her golden orbs. But to no avail, her son saw right through her. Her heart broke at the fact that she had to lie to such an innocent face, "Mommy's just going to fulfill her duty to protect the people of Earthland. Mommy will be gone for a little while. Now you stay strong and listen to your father no matter what okay?" She bent down, capturing her son's comparatively tiny and fragile body in a tight hug. She kissed him on both cheeks lovingly and stood up, making her way down the glinting platform.

"Elena..." Mystogan whispered, watching her head towards Zeref. "Be careful."

"I will." she gave them one last smile before departing.

* * *

 _115 years later._

"Son, calm down." Mystogan chased after his child as he stormed into the golden grasslands in the heavens.

"No, father, I won't!" He turned to face his father; his eyes burning with anger, "Why won't you let me?"

"It's too dangerous!" The King reasoned, "I can't risk losing you!"

"But father," The boy sighed, "I'm very powerful. You've already taught me every single type of magic you know."

"I know," he sat on the golden grass and shook his head, "And I have to admit, you are probably one of the most powerful Gods I've met. You may even surpass me in no time! You are my blood after all."

The young God, who could be mistaken as a fourteen year old by humans, sat beside his father, "So why won't you let me?"

"Sending you down to earth means I have to take away some of your powers."

"But father, you told me that Gods are allowed to walk on the lands of Caelum?"

"They are," Mystogan justified, "But not on Earth. We're allowed to walk on the Holy Lands of Caelum. But, not earth."

"Well, I can always train myself to become stronger!" The child stood up abruptly. "I can form an alliance on Earth that can stop Zeref."

Mystogan thought over this new-formed option for a bit. "Are you sure about this, son?" The King looked up at him, "Once you do it, there's no turning back."

"Father, think about what happened to mother. She was taken a few years after my birth," He reasoned, "And then ten years later, Aerith, Gladiolas and the other Gods were tricked and trapped in hell!"

"But, Jellal-"

"It's been over a century since mother and the others were taken," he reminded, "and we still haven't bothered lifting a finger to help her."

"I've tried searching for her for the past one hundred and fifteen years, child," Mystogan murmured, watching a butterfly land on his knee, "I've searched in Heaven, as well as Hell, and I did not find anything."

"So they could be on earth."

"It's forbidden for Gods to step on earth. Unless-"

"I insist on going."

The elder God gasped loudly, "Jellal, are-"

"I want to make Zeref pay for what happened to mother. As well as Aerith and Gladiolas," Jellal clenched his fist, a yellow aura surrounding him, "I will be the one to create a group called 'The Guardians'. We will stop Zeref, father."

Mystogan gave it some more thought; scrutinizing his son's sudden change in demeanor, and finally seemed to make a decision, "Of course."

"What's better than a God hungry for the taste of revenge?" Jellal beamed at his father's approval. But Mystogan couldn't help but hesitate and contemplate on whether he had made the right decision or not? The sudden rise in his son's anger was something that deeply concerned him. He was aware of how such an emotion can lead to drastic and unintentional actions, and the lethal look in Jellal's eyes, regretfully reminded him of his deranged and power-hungry brother; Zeref.

* * *

"Mama!" A girl with deep plum colored hair- almost resembling black- called out into the tiny kitchen, "MAMA!"

"What happened Ultear nee-chan?" A tiny voice belonging to a little girl with startling pink hair asked, "Where's Mama?"

"I don't know Meredy..." The girl turned to the two younger boys, also desperately trying to seek their mother, "Gray, Lyon do you know where she is?"

The boy with a mop of raven hair shook his head, "She asked us to get some milk."

"And when we got back, she wasn't here." Lyon finished.

"I want mama..." Meredy sobbed.

The three looked at their youngest sibling. Gray smiled, "Don't worry, mama's probably just gone to get us something to eat."

Suddenly, they heard snarls from outside and then blood thirsty black panthers with ruby red eyes jumped in through the windows of their house. Meredy screamed and hid behind her sibling. "What the hell are they?" Gray asked, more startled than quivering in fear.

Ultear grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stood before the group of large black cats. "Stay back!" She yelled, waving the blade around.

They began closing in on them and all they could do was pray.

All of a sudden, there was blinding yellow light, followed by an explosion. The four kids cried out in fear and clutched onto each other.

"Don't worry." Said a deep, fruity voice, "They're dead."

The plum-haired girl opened her eyes slowly to see a boy- looking the same age as her- standing in front of them. "Who are you?" she asked. Judging by his clothing, the kid didn't look like he was from here.

He wore silk skirt that reached the lower part of his thighs; secured by a blue belt with golden rims. There was also a large piece of cloth that crossed over his exposed upper half and ended as a cape, which flowed behind him. He wore golden cuffs on his arms, as well as his wrists.

"She asked a question, didn't she?" Gray spat angrily, "Who the hell are you?"

Slowly, the stranger turned to face them. The four gasped as they saw a large, golden leaf crown sitting on his lustrous blue hair. His clothing revealed much of his toned chest and his abdomen. They also saw a wolf necklace around his bare neck. "Me?" he asked, "I'm not an enemy. That's all you need to know."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lyon asked.

"No," the ultramarine answered, "I'm not."

"Why did you save us?" Ultear asked, "And, where's our mother?"

"I saved you because those weren't just ordinary panthers," he walked towards them and examined them closely, "They were demon panthers."

"Demons?" The little girl repeated in ignorant fascination.

"Hm," the boy hummed, "You are the children of Ur Milkovich and Silver Fullbuster."

"Who's Silver?" The little girl asked.

"My, you guys still have a lot to learn about yourselves!" The bluenette held out his hand, "My name is Jellal. I have come here to ask for your help."

* * *

 _15 years later_

In the land of the Dragons, a large fire dragon lay, sleeping in a large cave. His large wings were folded on his back, a large 'X' scarring his chest. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground, and Mystogan appeared, wearing his usual simple robes.

Sensing the God's presence, the dragon immediately opened his glowing yellow eyes, "King Mystogan," the Dragon snarled, unfolding his wings to intimidate the God, "what are you doing here?"

"Peace Igneel," the God's voice was baritone and harmonic. He lifted his hand; unfazed by how big the fire Dragon was. "I have come to ask a favor."

Igneel growled and lowered his wings, "What do you want?"

"Are you aware of what is happening in Earthland?"

"No," the majestic beast spoke, narrowing his eyes, "Humans are the least of my concern."

"What about your son, Natsu?" Mystogan asked, "He's a human, is he not?"

The dragon roared angrily and breathed fire at the God. "My son is a hundred times more powerful than a petty human!" He bellowed offended, "My blood runs through his veins, and he possesses magic like no other!"

"I am fully aware of that," the king murmured, brushing off the flames, "Zeref is starting to exterminate the humans."

"How am I supposed to help?"

"I need your son," he begged, "My son has descended from the heavens to start an alliance, called 'The Guardians'. They will be the ones to wipe out Zeref's demons from earth once and for all. I need your son to join them."

Igneel snarled again, "My son is very young and he's only just mastered the dragon slayer magic."

"I know," Mystogan sighed, "But it is the only way we can stop Zeref. And, I'm afraid he has become more powerful than me." He took out a piece of paper, "Metallicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum have all agreed to help. And, my son will be able to help Natsu. Jellal has mastered the arts of fire."

"What other specialties does the Prince of the Gods have?" Igneel sneered.

"He has mastered many different types of magics..." The bluenette shook his head slowly, "But, all that is fueling him, is the taste for revenge."

"Why?"

"Years ago, Zeref took my wife away, and tricked two prime Gods into hell, unbalancing the ways of the universes," Mystogan growled and punched a nearby tree, shattering it into little pieces, "That is why Jellal is so angered. Ever since they took Elena away us, I have never seen him smile."

Defeated, Igneel obliged. "Very well," he agreed; lifting his enormous claw to reveal a small, 11-year-old boy curled up against him. "Take care of him."

"I will," the God nodded and crouched beside the boy. "The Guardians will rise, and they will stop Zeref." The king of all Gods assured, a thunderous gleam to his striking olivine eyes.

* * *

 _50 years later_

"Erza!" a young boy with brown hair called, "Wait!"

"Er-chan, you're running too fast!" A girl with cat-like features cried, panting; trying to catch up to the girl with a waterfall of scarlet hair.

"You guys are just slow-pokes!" The scarlet beauty laughed. She fell back onto the ground, with the soft green grassy meadow beneath her back, along with flowers of blue, yellow, red and purple surrounding her, stretching out to the horizon. The sun tinted everything in golden. Her friends joined her, lying on the grass. The atmosphere of serene and peace pervades, and the beauty is quietly stunning. "Lets do that again!"

"NO!" The brunette gasped, holding his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Simon," Erza turned to the girl beside her, "You wanna go again Millianna?"

"I'm tired..." Millianna panted, "Maybe Grandpa Rob is looking for us?"

The redhead shot to her feet, "Race you two back home! Last one home is a rotten apple!" She yelled back.

"Erza wait!" But Erza was already off, running towards the small farmhouse in the distance. A calamitous storm was brewing behind her in the vibrant cerulean sky.

"Mmmm," Simon shoved a spoon full of eggs into his mouth. "This is awesome!"

"Slow down, Simon," an old man said, sitting opposite him, "You're going to get indigestion."

Suddenly, a large crack echoed across the room; causing Millianna to scream and hide under the table. The room lit up a brilliant shade of white, as the lighting flashed in the sky. Her screams became louder, though it couldn't compete with the thunder and rain pouring outside. "I don't like storms!"

Erza joined her under the table and wrapped her arms around her, "Don't be scared, Millianna, It's just a thunderstorm," she looked for Rob, "Isn't that right Grandpa?"

"Oh but they're not just thunderstorms."

"Then, what are they?" The brunette asked curiously.

The two girls crawled out from under the table, and returned to their seats, "Grandpa?"

"Up in the sky, The Guardians and The Demons are battling."

The three leaned in closer, "Who are they?"

"Well," Rob began, "Legend says that there is a group of special people called 'The Guardians'. They are the children of Gods and Dragons. But, unlike Gods and Dragons, they can slowly age, set foot on Earth and do things Gods cannot." He explained, "These Guardians protect us from 'The Fallen'; a group of Gods who rebelled against The King of the Gods, ruled by a God who was cast out of heaven."

"Where do they live?"

"They live on the mountains of Caelum. Also known as the Holy lands," he pointed out the small hole in their farmhouse, "In the Legend, it is said that in order to get to Caelum, you must follow the brightest star in the sky, and then you will reach the gateway for the guardians."

"What is Caelum like?" Erza asked desperately, her wide, warm honey brown eyes gleaming with interest.

"I don't know," he sighed, "Nobody was able to make it that far and survive."

"That stinks..." Simon huffed.

Disappointment filled Erza, dulling her big doe eyes and she pursed her lips, "Are they real?"

"They're just a legend, Erza," the brown haired boy instructed, "Legends aren't real."

The redhead turned to Rob, "They're not real then?"

Rob smiled, and leaned in closer to her, "If you believe something is possible, then it will become possible," he whispered, bringing a wide smile across the little girl's face. Erza's striking eyes glittered with newfound interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf's A/N: Chapter 2 is now up! Of course, credits go to SapphireFxxxx for even coming up with this fantastic plot, AmnaK96 are just some contributors. This is Sapphire's story, so everyone should really thank her. I still don't know why she wants me to post it to my account though... it's rightfully hers. Most of the story has already been typed, I am still going through the editing process, but at least 50% of it is done for me to look over. Once I have finished editing then I will add my two cents to the already fabulous story (amazing job so far, Amns and Sapp)**

 **Amna's A/N: I hope you enjoy our twisted interpretation of the characters. A lot of fluff is on the way, along with a rollercoaster of suspenseful intensity!**

 **Sapphire's A/N: Hello fellow readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm glad that you're all enjoying this story. _The Princess and the Assassin_ shall hopefully be finished by the end of the week and once it's finished, I shall be going on a break from writing for a little while before posting the first chapter of the sequel.**

 **Enjoy reading, and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You've made three writers very happy, so please don't stop!**

* * *

 **Title: Legend of the Guardians**

 **Authors: SapphireFxxxx, AmnaK96, Wolfspirit44**

 **Rating: T**

 **Full summary: Legends are myths that people thought to be unreal. But to Erza, these 'stories' are more than just myths... It's a journey to find herself. When fighting battles against hell, and the inner battle within himself, will Jellal allow love from a supposedly human girl, to be his reprieve from darkness? A journey of love, loss, reprimand and adventure, the Guardians have set out to change the laws of the Heavens, and once and for all rid Earthland of the savage demons and save the gods from the captivity of the Dark Angel, Zeref.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _In the ruins of a burned village, a young girl with long white hair sat with her unconscious little brother on her lap. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the remains of her hometown._

 _It was so dark and dreary. It was cold, like at the end of the spring when the first frosts of winter hit. There was charred junk and debris scattered around the streets, but she wasn't sure whether to call it a street or not. The place was absolutely destroyed._

 _And it was all her fault._

 _The place looked like it had been dropped out of the sky over a hundred years ago. Each house was covered with shrouds of fine gray dust and the windows were shattered. The snow haired girl turned her gaze to where her house was supposed to be. It was dirty, cobwebs covering every inch of the their 'home'. The village was completely empty, save for the two of them._

 _The girl sobbed and pulled her sibling closer into her embrace. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. She shivered, feeling the bitter cold wind sweep past her. But suddenly, she felt warmth. Despite being in the uncomfortable, glacial weather of the tundra, she somehow felt heat and comfort as radiant as the sun's rays. But that didn't make the slightest amount of sense._

 _The sun wasn't there._

 _Her eyes opened slowly and met the tender gaze of a young boy, about the same age as her. It was hard to tell; he had the kind of face that would have you constantly guessing how old he was. His features were soft, babyish, but the look in his eyes almost took her back in the ages of time. Something was definitely anomalous about him. The kid's azure hair was wind swept, with a golden crown sitting upon his head. His clothes fluttered gently in the wind, "Mirajane Strauss." his voice was deep, soothing and full of strength; almost like a lullaby chanted by a mermaid._

 _"Who are you?" she demanded._

 _"There's no need to snap. I'm here to help you," he looked at her younger brother who was resting beside her now. "My name is Jellal."_

 _"Leave me alone!" She swiped her arm out, shooting a bunch of black beams towards him. Upon impact, they exploded and black dust filled the air around them. "I don't need your help!" She yelled, but as the dust cleared, she was shocked to see him still standing there, intact._

 _"Hmph," he grunted, not the least bit fazed, brushing the dust off his exposed torso. "You need to learn to control yourself. You are strong, but you need to learn how to control your abilities."_

 _"But, h-how?" Mira asked, still shocked that he was still standing despite the attack she had just launched at him. No one else had been able to withstand her powers. Until now. "How did you not get hurt? I… I killed everyone in my village... I'm a monster!"_

 _The blue haired boy knelt beside her, eyes filled with understanding. "You are no monster," he assured, "You're anything but a monster. You're, just different. Like me, I'm different."_

 _"Prove it." Mira said, crossing her arms defiantly. He was, in no way possibly, like her._

 _"Very well…" he sighed, standing up in defeat. He closed his eyes, and immediately a golden aura surrounded him. It sparked and shone, exuding power and radiance. Mira gasped as she felt intense heat and magic radiating from his body._

 _"What-"_

 _He opened his eyes slowly. "Like you, I use magic," he explained, allowing his magical aura to fade into nothingness. "Join me, Mira. I will be able to help you control your magic."_

 _"No one can..." she whimpered. Mira buried her head into her pale knees, utterly giving up hope. "I was cursed by a demon at birth and then, they came and took my little sister away. Ever since, my magic has become more powerful and hard to control."_

 _"That doesn't bother or affect me," Jellal said blankly, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes again, "Like I said; I can help you control it. Then, you'll be able to use it for good things."_

 _"You can do that?"_

 _"Of course I can." He looked back at her. "We can help your brother too."_

 _"We?"_

 _Jellal nodded, "Yes."_

 _Suddenly, there were two flashes of light and two other male figures stood on either side of Jellal. One had raven hair; deep blue eyes and he wore a silk skirt, no shirt and a sword necklace. The other had pink hair and onyx eyes. He wore a silk skirt with a sleeveless, gold trimmed, white waistcoat and a scarf to hide a scar peaking on his neck. The two smiled and bowed in respect._

 _"These are two of my best apprentices," Jellal placed a hand on each male's shoulders, "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."_

 _The pinkette smirked at the blue haired Guardian."You summoned us, Your Highness?"_

 _Mira knitted her brows together. "'Your highness?'" she echoed in confusion._

 _"Yes, I did," Jellal said, ignoring Mira and turning to the one named Natsu. "Take Mira's brother back to Caelum."_

 _"Sure," Gray said, helping Mira's younger brother up. "My king, Is there anything you requires?"_

 _"No," he answered. "That is all. Take him back safely."_

 _"You're..." Mira stuttered, this time gaining the bluenette's attention. "You're a King?"_

 _Jellal turned to her slowly, his eyes burning away at hers as he nodded to answer her question. "I am the king of all Guardians, and the heir to the throne of the ruler of the heavens and all Gods."_

 _Mira suddenly felt small and insignificant, but before she could pay her respect he turned back to her, interrupting her train of thought._

 _"So," the ultramarine held out his hand, his gaze softening, "You want to join us?"_

* * *

A few years had passed and the curiosity about the gods, mysteries and legends only intensified Erza's craving to learn more. Everyday she would lure grandpa Rob into a conversation to learn more about them. Yet his answers were always too vague for her liking, almost as if he was keeping something very important from her, and it only intrigued her more.

However this day it was different. Today the question she asked sparked a more elaborate response from the wise old man.

"Grandpa?" asked the redhead of fifteen years, sitting opposite her Grandfather. "Do you think they're real?"

"Of course I do," the old man smiled up at her, "If they weren't, we wouldn't be here."

"These Guardians... Who are they?"

"The Guardians are a group of extraordinary people. Most of them are demigods. Some are half-dragon. And a few are humans taught by Gods themselves," he explained, "As a result, they are able to use magic."

"If they're really real, why can't we see them?" She asked while twirling her long and thick carmine braid.

"Well Erza," Rob pushed a plate full of grapes over to her. "They resemble appearances of regular human beings; like you and I. However, there are a handful of guardians that despise the fact of a human seeing them. So, the great God, Mystogan, gave all of them the ability to transform into a given animal."

"Do you know of any of the Guardians?"

"Well, you have the six Legendary Guardians; they are the most powerful Guardians to roam the earth. Each has a unique trait differentiating them; caused by hundreds of years of battling with the demons."

Letting alone her French braid, the girl's interest peaked and she asked, "Who are they?"

Well… First, you have the Salamander, or the radiant lion of the west. He's the son of Igneel- king of the fire dragons. He has the ability to make, use and manipulate fire."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. Despite being half human, he's still extremely powerful. When he has an influx in magical energy, he is able to use power matching that of a dragon. Apparently, he has pink hair."

"Who's next?"

"The next one is Gray Fullbuster- The agile snow leopard of the north. He's the son of the ice god- Silver Fullbuster. He has the ability to control and make anything out of ice. Gray is rumored to have raven hair and eyes that intimidate the deepest oceans. He is also known to have a large cross-shaped scar on his abdomen. Bear in mind, sweetheart, that these scars they wear are their badges of honor and recognition."

"Who else?"

"Laxus Dreyar, the Perspicacity eagle of the East. He is the son of the lightning god- Ivan Dreyar. Laxus uses lightning and also creates it; just like a dragon slayer. He is distinguishable by the large lightning scar on his right eye."

"Is that why we see lightning? "

"Tis indeed."

"Who's else is there? "

"The twin dragons: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney- the balance of the south. They are also referred to as 'yin and yang.' They're both fraternal dragon slayers. Sting uses holy, white magic. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, with a scar adorned on the left side of his forehead. While Rogue, on the other hand, uses shadow magic. He has black hair and red eyes."

"Is that all of the prestigious guardians?"

"No. There's one more. But remember Erza, these are legends simply based on what people claim to have seen- some claim them to be astral, some say it's delusions created by those who seek attention; or are just mad. But I believe differently, I believe that there really are Gods out there. For these legends to be so precise and linked so closely to our otherwise reality, they have to be true. Not to mention how, those who claim to know the truth, speak so similarly of it…"

"I believe in them too grandpa," Erza spoke proudly, for such beautiful tales and descriptions to be false was just too absurd a thought to believe. Whenever she would hear of them, she would feel this foreign sensation within her- something indescribable, and she just knew them to be real and yet to be discovered by mans'eye.

"Who is the last guardian?" She finally asked.

"His name is Jellal Fernandes. He is the king of all Guardians; heir to the throne of Mystogan, the God of the Gods. He's the compassionate, loyal and astute wolf of the holy lands. He is one of the Guardians who despise being seen by humans. Legend says that he uses a type of rare magic that includes calling forth the stars; using them to kill members of 'The Fallen'."

"That's amazing!"

"He also has the capability to control fire, earth, water, darkness, wind and more that is still shrouded in mystery to us. As well as this, he carries a legendary sword with him. Much like your own Benizakura. But, his sword isn't like a katana. The sword is gold in color, with a blue handle. The blade is made from a special type of metal, called the Byzanic. Also named the "Devils blade.""

"But, I thought-"

"He uses that blade, because it kills demons. Especially one demon in specific," he scratched the beard, "He has probably killed many demons... tens of thousands of them."

"Really?" The redhead leaned over, awe-struck.

"Yes. He's not the King of the Guardians for nothing. They also say that at times, you can hear his voice calling forth the seven stars of one of the greatest constellation in the sky; the big dipper."

Her eyes lit up with curiosity. It was as if she could feel some mystical energy coursing through her bloodstream. Chills raced up and down her slender spine.

"During battle, he wears armor; which is made from the metals from a star that had fallen from the heavens- known as Adamantine. It is plated in gold to show his purity. They say that his hair is as blue as the bright cerulean sky. His eyes are hazel, the color of coming spring- the color of the ripest olives just before harvest, a vibrant green with rich specks of dull gold. He is rumored to have a large red intricate mark on the right side of his face to show his supremacy, loyalty to other Guardians and his love for humans. But, some people think that the red mark is to show everyone that he is the son of-"

"Erza!" Simon interrupted, running into the farmhouse, "Sho has provided us a carriage to go visit the Bosco village!"

"Wait up!" She called, "Bye Grandpa! I can't wait to continue this discussion with you later, so don't sleep before I get back alright?!" she beamed and kissed Rob on the cheek before chasing after Simon, out the door.

The old man smiled, "Oh Erza," he whispered, "You've grown into such a beautiful and lovable young woman. I guess it was only a matter of time before your curiosity and sense for your lineage came into power." His smile wore off however as he looked down at his fisted hand. Uncurling his trembling fingers; that had felt the extraterrestrial energy radiating out of the young redheaded beauty a few moments ago. "Perhaps your time to fully bloom into what you truly are, is nearer than I thought. Oh how I will miss you if you ever come to discover the mystery to your being."

* * *

 _"Jellal," Mystogan and the other divine beings stood before the King of Guardians. "What news have you got for us?"_

 _The young man looked up at his father. Fifty years have past since his father sent him down to earth to fulfill his revenge, and he had grown into a strong, rather muscular young man- a man in his earliest twenties to the human eye. "I've recruited more people to join me."_

 _"What kind of people?" An old man with short white locks asked, "Are they magic users?"_

 _"Indeed, Makarov," the supreme Guardian turned to the ice god; Silver. "Your children are a among them, Silver."_

 _"My children?"_

 _"Yes," he murmured, "I've also let a demon join us."_

 _"A DEMON!" The elder Gods cried._

 _"Indeed, a demon is now an ally. Not an enemy."_

 _"Son, " Mystogan grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, "what in the heavens are you thinking? Letting a Demon join you?"_

 _"Relax father," the adolescent placed his hands above his father's, "Her name is Mirajane Strauss. She's a very nice girl and she uses the power of the demon. This makes her very powerful asset. She was a simple human with demon blood mixing in her bloodstream. She has complete control over her senses and magical energy." He reassured._

 _"Jellal, you better know what you're doing," the King of all Gods mumbled, his intense and determined gaze boring into him. "I can't risk losing you as well."_

 _"Understood," Jellal turned away, "I must be on way now; I sense the approach of Zeref's minions."_

 _As the Guardian left; Mystogan felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he lifted his hands to press gently over his heart, "Why... why do I feel so pained?" He asked himself._

 _"My Lord," Makarov bowed before the king, "do you fear for him?"_

 _"I do," he admitted, "I fear for all the Guardians on Earth. But, Jellal..."_

 _"Revenge is the only thing he seeks?" The titan asked, "We all fear for him. After all, he is YOUR son."_

 _"Hm…" He turned to Silver, "You have children yourself? Surprisingly I had not known."_

 _Silver nodded slowly, "Yes, I do," he revealed, "Years ago, I fell in love with a human. She was so beautiful and had the purest of heart. So- I did what a God should never have done. I sent her up to the heavens. I admit; I made love to her. But the next morning, I had her escorted back to Earth. Though I could not resist the urge to see her a few times after that."_

 _"Silver-"_

 _"I know," the ice god interrupted, "I am disgraced…"_

 _"No, you are not," Mystogan placed a hand on his shoulder, "You were in love. I cannot alter that. Love will blind even the strongest of the chain. I am one who is a victim of love's malicious claws himself!"_

 _"Now, I want to see my children," Silver sighed, "I was a terrible father- I didn't seek them out."_

 _"Don't worry, my friend. Jellal will train them to be powerful Guardians. I hear one of your sons is one of the six most powerful Guardians in Earthland." Silver's eyes gleamed with pride hearing such news. His heart was set at ease. Now all he hoped was that this hellish nightmare would come to an end before Earthland is brought closer to extinction._

* * *

The sun had completed its course for the day, and had now been replaced by a myriad of stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight sky, bestowing a very dim light upon the land.

Erza sat on her straw bed, looking out the window, her eyes searching for any signs of the divine beings. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. From the darkness, she saw seven stars in perfect alignment. The scarlet haired teenager leaned over the edge of the window to get a better look at it. It was the big dipper.

Her eyes widened, ' _Grandpa said that Jellal could summon the stars of the big dipper...'_ She thought, squinting her big eyes to look closely at it.

The large constellation had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. Erza wondered if the said guardian was responsible for the appearance of the magnificent array of stars. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, she waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment the stars would shine brightly once more.

Erza smiled; she would never know answer to her questions and alas, shall never see a guardian.

* * *

 _"Come on Happy!" A boy with a head full of salmon colored hair yelled. "Higher!"_

 _"Aye sir!" The blue cat said, pulling the pinkette up into the air. "Natsu, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Just because Jellal told me to stay doesn't mean I'm gonna stay!" He roared, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"_

 _The cat flew into a storm cloud, ominous thunder booming and lightning flashing around them. Snarls and screams pounded Natsu's ears, and when Happy flew through the smog into the clear, he was able to make out a llarge group of demons coming their way._

 _"The Fallen," he breathed, his body tensing for the fight._

 _"METEOR!" a voice suddenly screamed, achingly familiar. There was a flash of gold that obliterated many of the demons, dissolving them into dust. When the flash came to a halt, Natsu was able to see whom it was._

 _"Yo, Jellal!" Natsu said, sheepishly waving at the King of the Guardians._

 _The bluenette turned to see the pinkette. "What are you doing here?" Jellal asked calmly, firing beams of golden light casually. "I told you to stay back in Caelum."_

 _"I got bored!" Natsu murmured, as if that was an explanation enough, watching as the light reflected upon the ultramarine's armor. "I came to see what you're up to. Isn't that right, Happy?"_

 _"Aye sir!"_

 _A blonde man appeared in a flash of lightning, revealing himself to be Laxus Dreyar. Lightning sparked off of his body, and a menacing looking burned in his golden eyes. Blood dripped down his temple, but the wound didn't seem to faze him. He nodded at Natsu in greeting before turning to Jellal._

 _"Laxus," Jellal said. "Shall we?"_

 _The blonde nodded, and Jellal turned back to Natsu._

 _"Well, watch and learn then!" Jellal roared, crossing his arms above his head. "Laxus, attack, now!"_

 _"Of course, your highness!" The blonde bellowed, turning his body into lightning. He zoomed around the sky, his magic destroying many demon minions. Laxus then raised his clenched fist and screamed, "Raging Bolt!" A large bolt of lightning ascended from the sky, vaporizing the minions. He turned to the bluenette who was holding a large black ball of pulsing energy._

 _The ball began to resemble the night sky. Natsu's eyes lightened up; excited about what the spell was. The mass was so dense, it began pulling all the nearby shadows in. "Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!" Jellal screamed, throwing the black materialistic object forward. It created a loud bang upon impact. After the smoke cleared, all the minions had been obliterated._

 _"Looks like our work here is done," Laxus sneered, turning to face the pinkette, "You missed a good fight, Dragneel."_

 _"At least I came," Natsu retorted. "You were ordered to come. I came because I wanted to."_

 _"Why you-"_

 _"Enough," Jellal spoke softly, his voice deep and mellow. "I've already lectured you guys about fighting. You wouldn't want to revisit now would you?" He asked, sending a smoldering glare in their direction._

 _"No your majesty." The men bowed their heads with respect._

 _"Now, let us return home," he ordered, a yellow aura surrounding him. "Looks like Zeref's minions will have to try a little harder." He let out a small smug smirk as he descended from the sky._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, Wolf here. Chapter three took a bit longer to edit, but it's done and finished, and I will start editing chapter 4 soon. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far; it really is a joy to read. Kudos to AmnaK96 and SapphireFxxxx (ESPECIALLY the latter) for coming up with such a unique and awesome story.**

 **By the way guys, even though it's posted to my profile, this story technically belongs to Sapphire. So do me a favor and send her a pm, telling her how much you guys like it. That would really make me happy.**

 **Enjoy reading! R &R**

* * *

 **Title: Legend of the Guardians**

 **Authors: SapphireFxxxx, AmnaK96, Wolfspirit44**

 **Rating: T**

 **Full summary: Legends are myths that people thought to be unreal. But to Erza, these 'stories' are more than just myths... It's a journey to find herself. When fighting battles against hell, and the inner battle within himself, will Jellal allow love from a supposedly human girl, to be his reprieve from darkness? A journey of love, loss, reprimand and adventure, the Guardians have set out to change the laws of the Heavens, and once and for all rid Earthland of the savage demons and save the gods from the captivity of the Dark Angel, Zeref.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The King of Guardians sat on his large throne, staring down at his chessboard. He picked up a knight and used it to toss the enemy Bishop off the board. "Zeref..." The bluenette whispered, lifting his left leg and placing it above his right. His hazel eyes studied the chess piece as he placed it back on the armrest of his throne.

The God's gaze went to the sword that was leaning against one of the pillars of the throne room. With a swipe of his arm, the weapon flew towards him. He caught it with ease and traced the dragon carvings on the platinum sheath before removing the wicked blade from within.

 _This sword is a demon killer._ He thought, _Because of what he did to mother and the other Gods, he will pay. Zeref will pay!_

His eyes traced the wolf head carved into the pummel of the sword, while his fingers lingered over his name, written in ancient writing, engraved into the fuller, and then to the emeralds and diamonds that had been melded into the blade.

 _My thirst for revenge is so intense that not even the sweetest of honey or tastiest of wine will replenish that thirst._ He smirked and swung the blade around. _The day I see this sword plunge into his chest is the day I can finally be at peace._

The shrill cry of an eagle snapped Jellal out his thoughts. He looked over at the window to see a large golden eagle soar into the throne room and land on his shoulder. The majestic bird of prey let out a short whistle while its sharp talons dug into the man's bare shoulder.

"If you're doing this just to annoy me, then I suggest you get off me, Laxus," he spoke, looking into the bird's beady eyes. The ultramarine noticed a piece of paper attached to its thigh. He took it off and read it. "What news have you got for me?"

The eagle glided off his shoulder and landed on the ground. There was a short gust of wind as the eagle expanded; wings becoming arms, talons becoming feet, and the sharp, hooked beak becoming the face of Laxus. "I was soaring around the forest of Demetrius, in the west region of Fiore, and I heard a group of humans whispering about 'Zeref worshipers…" Laxus began, greeting the man who stood before him. Before he could elaborate, however, they were interrupted by the harsh smash that hailed another's arrival.

"Jellal!" Gray screamed, running towards the two. "There are humans worshiping Zeref!" There was a wild look in his eyes as he bolted up to the two men, and the urgency in his voice carried over.

"A bit late..." Laxus said drily. "He already knows."

"Does that matter?" Gray asked, his tone panicked. "What do we do?"

Before Jellal could answer Natsu appeared, entering the throne room with a determined pace. "Jellal!" Natsu called, a wicked grin on his face. "I've found another magic user!"

Jellal perked up as Natsu approached him, leaning forward to whisper a coveted name in the bluenette's ear.

Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a headache," he mumbled, before rising to his feet and attaching his sword at his belt. "Gray, come with me. I'd like to see these so-called 'Zeref Worshippers' for myself, only after we find this new magician. Natsu, meet us in Magnolia in two hours."

"What shall I do, sire?" Laxus asked, while both Natsu and Gray nodded grimly.

"Go check on Mira."

Jellal looked at Gray and nodded. _The forest of Demetrius..._ Jellal thought. _'Juvia Lockser.'_

* * *

A blue haired girl sat curled up against a tree. She closed her eyes, feeling the rain fall harder on her hair. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of pine, sap and dirt. Her hand brushed a tree trunk, rough and familiar to the touch. She opened her eyes and leaned back against the tree, watching the rain drip onto the leaves and glint perfectly within the treetops.

The dampened ground sucked at her bare feet as she continued to sit against the tree. A squirrel chattered angrily, and she looked at it. "At least you're not afraid of me..." she murmured. But as soon as she said that, the little animals ran from tree to tree with short, quick movements, clearly quite alarmed by her presence.

She grit her teeth in anger, and tried to shelter herself from the storm's onslaught. She hugged her knees when lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the rainstorm began cleansing the world anew. She looked up as lightning flashed again, blinding her.

Once she regained her capabilities to see, she saw a young man- a few years older than her- standing there with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed as she studied him closely.

His presence shocked her as no one has ever dared coming near her. "Hello, Juvia." He greeted, extending a hand.

Juvia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know my name?!" she asked angrily. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No," he answered. "This isn't a trick."

"Leave me alone then," she snapped, causing the rain to fall harder. "I'm always alone... It's better for me anyway, no one calls me a freak."

"A freak?"

Her hands closed into fists and she lunged forward, forcing her to repeat once more the words that had fueled her anger. "I told you to leave me alone!" she cried, swiping her hands and sending blades of water towards the blue haired man. "Water slicer!"

The man merely stepped to the side as Juvia's blades of water soared harmlessly past him. "Juvia-"

"Shut up!" She hissed, turning her whole body into water. His eyes widened in shock, but before he could move she was upon him, dousing him in her water and enveloping in a wave of hot liquid.

"Hmph!" The man grunted in annoyance, taking a stance. "Meteor." A golden glow surrounded him, and within a second he was gone.

Juvia stopped her attack when she noticed that the mysterious man had disappeared. She frowned, pondering his disappearance, when suddenly, there was a strong force that pushed her forward. She turned around immediately, only to find nothing there.

"I'm over here," a masculine voice called, zooming past her again. The girl sent barrages of water towards him, only for him to dodge them with ease.

"He's too fast..." She muttered under her breath. She could barely focus on his form; he appeared in one place only to disappear and reappear somewhere else, all in an instant.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her and paused, his golden magic fading. "Juvia," he began slowly. "I'm here to help you."

"I don't need you help! Nor do I want it!" She snarled. "Water Nebula!"

The man saw two huge waves of water lunging towards him. Knowing that he could not dodge them in time, nor did he want to (he had to appear as harmless as possible so she would not be suspicious), he crossed his arms in front of him and braced for the impact.

Suddenly, the air temperature dropped, and he looked up, watching as the two waves of water that would have drowned him froze, freezing into two destructive pillars of ice.

"Forgive me for not coming sooner, my King..." Gray's voice came from beyond the trees.

"Don't worry, Gray," he assured, gently tapping the ice. "You came just in time."

The blue haired girl gasped as she saw the frozen water shatter into pieces. Gray appeared from nowhere and swiped his arms, sending the ice shards towards her and pinning her to the tree. She squealed as the ice shards pierced her clothes, pinning her arms and legs to the tree and narrowly slicing past her neck to impale the damp wood.

"Is she the reason behind the curse?" The raven-haired guardian asked. "Doesn't look like much."

Jellal nodded and turned back to the water bearer. "I'm giving you two choices, Juvia," The man spoke calmly. "You can either stay alone for the rest of your life and cause people misery, or you can join me in my elite group of Guardians, make friends and bring happiness."

The water mage looked up at him with widened and calculating set of deep blue eyes.

* * *

"Erza," Rob murmured, walking into the barn. "Is everything okay?"

She'd disappeared from the group hours ago, making the others curious as to where she went. Finally, after hours of fruitless searching, Rob found her hidden behind the haybales at the back of the barn.

"Yeah..." The redhead replied, hugging her knees. "Everything's fine."

He wrapped an arm around the young teenager. "Simon can't stay here forever," he whispered. "He has to return home to his sister. And, Millianna must return back to her mother."

"Grandpa, what happened to my Mama and Papa?"

Rob looked at her wide eyes and there was a lump in his throat. "Your parents died in an accident."

"What accident?"

"We mustn't talk about this. How about I tell you more about the Guardians?" He asked, quickly diverting the subject. She did not have to know of this; hopefully she would never learn of her past.

The redhead's mood immediately lightened. "Yes please!"

"I'll tell you about one of the most well-known battles the Guardians embarked on."

"Okay." She spoke softly, the somber situation of her unknown parents already forgotten.

"This battle happened in the old ages. Well before I was a teenager like you. One of Zeref's Demons, Hades, grew impatient with the Guardians," Rob explained, "So, he led a crusade against them; their aim was to force every single human being to worship Zeref."

Erza nodded slowly.

"They destroyed many villages without the humans realizing it was them. They were harsh and burned anyone or anything that stood in their way," he paused momentarily. "All would've been lost to them, until a group of courageous warriors sworn on an oath to forever protect mankind revealed their presence."

"The guardians..." Erza whispered.

The old man nodded and continued, "They followed their great leader, Jellal Fernandes, to meet Hades and his group of demons in an epic battle, also known as 'The battle of the Eclipse'. Both sides fought fiercely, neither one of them giving up," Rob murmured. "Of course, Hades had many more demons than Jellal had guardians. This meant that the guardians were gravely outnumbered and gave the Demons an advantage."

Erza's pupils dilated; her hands started shaking as her heart pounded with excitement.

"Hades put up a savage fight and wounded many Guardians. But, they never stopped fighting. Gray obtained the cross-shaped scar on his torso while trying to kill Hades. The numbers of demons began falling dramatically as the fight continued. But, most of them were severely injured," the old man continued, "Their eyes all turned to their King, Jellal. However, Hades gained the upper hand as Jellal was extremely wounded." He smiled at Erza, "Shall I stop?"

"No," She begged, "Please, carry on!"

"Okay," Rob agreed, "The battle became desperate as Hades continued to attack Jellal mercilessly. The Guardians began losing hope until he was able to call forth the twelfth brightest star in the night sky, before driving the demon killing blade through Hades' heart."

Erza's mouth hung in anticipation, and she gasped for air. "That was awesome."

"There's still more to it."

"Go on..." She urged.

"Well, it is said that Jellal never used to wear a large toga. But, ever since that battle, he wears it to hide the large scar that dominates his chest and stomach."

They stayed at the barn until the sun had long since descended into the horizon. Rob zealously continued to tell Erza of the many tales of the gods and guardians, while Erza sat sinking deeper and deeper into the whirlpool of fascinating knowledge.

* * *

"Jellal, do you really have to wear that?" Natsu asked, raising a brow at him. The King wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were covered in bandages. His face was hidden behind a bandanna, mask and silver forehead protector.

"Yes, I do." He replied, "I don't like letting humans see me."

"Fair enough," the dragonslayer said, shrugging his shoulders. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure one of us will spill to the humans about your current attire. And before you know it, it'll be exaggeratedly inked into millions of books for generations of humans to laugh at!" He laughed at the king, pointing his finger at him in mockery.

Jellal simply rolled his eyes at the amateur brat as the two walked through the town of Magnolia. The sidewalk was chipped and fractured, and seemed to shake whenever a person walked by. There were many houses that bordered the street, but there were several torn apart and abandoned, and shattered windows that seemed to house the souls of the dead.

"Heartfilia Mansion should be close by." Jellal spoke, his voice muffled by his bandanna.

"Understood," Natsu said, looking up at his friend and sighing. "My King, I was wondering about what you said about Gray and I being your best apprentices."

"Oh?"

"Were you telling the truth?"

"Yes," Jellal said, walking towards a large house. "I was."

Natsu smirked and clenched his fist. "I'm all fired up!" He said approaching the door to the now recognizable Heartfilia Mansion. "So which one of us do ya think is stronger huh?! Just so ya know, I can make ice princess cry if I ever got serious!"

"I'm sure Gray could do the same to you Natsu; you both are after all, always on the same skill level, never letting the other surpass you. We are yet to determine who would come first. I'm looking for someone who is powerful enough to, one day, take my place as King of the Guardians."

Shocked, the fire manipulator stopped walking. "You're leaving us?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You can't!" Natsu pleaded. "You can't just change our lives and leave! And even if you do find a suitable person to do so, it won't be the same!"

"Look, Natsu," Jellal sighed. "I'm a not hundred percent sure yet."

"Good," the pinkette grumbled petulantly under his breath, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at the door and knocked on it.

Seconds later, a man with dark hair and eyes to match, answered the door. He wore a black suite with a black tailcoat. "Um, hello," he greeted distastefully, glaring at the two, "Are you two little boys lost?" He mocked.

"No," Natsu corrected, "Me and my ki- I mean, my friend and I are here to speak to the Earl's daughter; Lucy Heartfillia."

"I'm afraid you must book and appointment to see the Earl before you could see his daughter," the butler explained. "Please come back another time."

"But sir, we must see her. It's urgent!" Natsu spoke, before the man could close the door on them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to let men like you into the manor."

Jellal smirked behind his mask, "Men like us?" he mimicked.

The butler looked at the masked man, "Yes, men like you."

"Forgive me," Jellal murmured. "But it is of utter importance that I see Lucy Heartfilia."

"Why?!"

"I can't tell you the reason why," he growled, "Humans can be so ignorant at times..."

Frustrated and confused by his speech, the butler stood aside. "Very well. I'll take you to see my master." Irritated and not at all bothered to do so, he didn't have time to waste on such people. Let the earl deal with it.

* * *

"What business have you got with my daughter?" A tall man with blonde hair asked, pouring a cup of tea, "She's only thirteen years of age."

"We haven't got business with her," Natsu corrected. "We just wanted to speak to her."

"Jude," the butler whispered, "they insist."

"Is she in trouble?" Jude asked, "I want to know what you want from her!"

"Forgive me," Jellal murmured, standing up from his seat, "I just need to speak with her. I do not wish to do anything else but talk to your daughter."

"Just speak to her?" The man asked. "Very well," he said, turning to his butler. "Get Lucy."

"Thank you," Jellal muttered, sitting back down.

"Who are you people anyway?" The blonde asked, "And, why are you wearing a mask?"

"I cannot tell you the reason for it, Jude," the masked man spoke coldly. "I'm just here to speak to your daughter, nothing else."

"He's right," Natsu defended. "We're not going to harm your daughter."

"Why do you-"

"Papa?" A small voice spoke. The three turned to see a girl standing by the door, fiddling with her hair. She had lighter blonde hair compared to her father, and round dark brown eyes. She wore a pink dress, with flower embroidery sewn on to the waist. "You called me?"

"Yes," Jude looked over at the two strange men sitting parallel to him. "These people are here to speak to you."

"Okay," she smiled and sat in front of the two. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Give us a few moments alone, Jude Heartfilia," Jellal ordered. "I need some privacy."

"But-"

"You shan't listen to anything I have to say to your daughter."

"F-fine!" He huffed, standing up. It seemed absurd to him to let some stranger- merely a few years older than his own daughter- boss him around, but something about the anomalous young lad had him complying his every command. He gave out this aura; a godly aura that left the man stunned and perplexed- compelled. He glared down at Jellal and Natsu before leaving the room.

"So you're Lucy Heartfillia…" Natsu started, once he was sure there were no ears eavesdropping on them "We know of the celestial keys you possess and the magic you use."

"I suppose you're going to take me away to a crazy home," she held her delicate hands together and pursed her thin rosy lips. "My father puts me out to be some helpless case. Honestly, he wouldn't even care if I were to run away. I'd just be a burden taken off his chest. My father belittles me; saying that I'm different from everybody else, that he's simply obligated to keep me in his household so people don't start talking."

"That is true," Jellal spoke, removing his mask, bandanna and silver forehead protector. "Finally, a human free room."

Lucy raised a brow, staring at his bright blue hair. "I'm human."

"No you're not," Natsu smirked, still staring at the blonde beauty. "Your mother was a demigod. Which means you have the blood of a God running through your veins."

"What's a demigod?"

"A demigod is a being that has both human and god blood surging through their body," the bluenette explained "Your mother, Layla Heartfilia, was the child of a God that was able to call the celestial spirits."

"She was?" The girl asked, her expression unreadable.

"Indeed," he looked down at the keys strapped to her belt. "Show me that you can call forth a spirit."

"Okay!" She stood up, taking out a golden key and placed the point into a glass of water on the small circular mahogany side sofa table. "Open, Gate Of The Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

There was a sound of doorbells. Suddenly, a golden cloud popped into existence, and out of that cloud appeared a mermaid with aquamarine hair and a tail that sparkled like the ocean. She looked at Lucy angrily. "What did I tell you about summoning me in a glass of water?!" She hissed. "You know I despise-"

"Aquarius." Jellal interrupted, making the spirit turn to face him.

"Who dares interrupt me?!" She snapped. Once she saw Jellal, her eyes widened. "Jellal- My Lord, what are you doing here?" She bowed her head curtly before straightening once more.

"You know him?" Lucy gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Aquarius whispered. "He's an old friend."

"Well, Lucy," Jellal stood up and made his way to her. "I see you take great care of your spirits."

"Thank you, sir."

"This is pretty awesome," Natsu chuckled, looking at the mermaid. "If my Exceed; Happy were here, he'd try to eat you! He's blue, just like you!" The spirit gave him an infuriated glare, clearly offended by his statement, which the latter appeared oblivious to.

"Now," the Jellal spoke, ignoring Natsu. "I have an option for you."

"What would that be?" Lucy asked.

"I lead a group called 'The Guardians'. For many years, I've been searching for those who use magic and, when I do find them, I train them to become powerful warriors," he murmured, picking up his mask. "Lucy, I have come here to ask for your help."

"My help?"

"I want you to join us," he offered. "I will teach you to improve your magic."

"He's pretty good at it too!" Natsu laughed.

"With magic," he held out his hand and it glowed gold. "You can reach no limit. Your magic is forever growing."

Natsu smiled brightly, holding out his hand, "So, what do you say?" He asked. "Wanna come join our gang?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf's A/N: Well that was a wild ride. This story is so entertaining, and I do love editing it. Give a round of applause to SapphireFxxxx and AmnaK96 for coming up with such a unique and suspenseful story. And guess what: we're not even halfway done yet. However, I do have to ask you to please, when you review, please do not ask me (us) to update faster, or "Please update," or continuously asking "When will you update?". You have to understand that we, the writers have very, extremely, immensely busy lives, and sometimes fanfiction just has to be put off. Also, I am on a semi-hiatus right now, so you all know that my ability to update is rather low right now. College has taken quite the toll on me, as well as Amns, and I know Sapp is quite busy with school. So please, when you review, do not ask us about updating. We will do it when we can.**

 **AmnaK96's A/N: The good stuff is finally here. Something tells me that you will be fangirling by the end of this chapter. XD A lot of intensity and suspense is on its way after this chapter, so I hope you look forward to it. =^_^= Fuel our fire with reviews, it'll only have us working harder to upload another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Legend of the Guardians**

 **Authors: SapphireFxxxx, AmnaK96, Wolfspirit44**

 **Rating: T**

 **Full summary: Legends are myths that people thought to be unreal. But to Erza, these 'stories' are more than just myths... It's a journey to find herself. When fighting battles against hell, and the inner battle within himself, will Jellal allow love from a supposedly human girl, to be his reprieve from darkness? A journey of love, loss, reprimand and adventure, the Guardians have set out to change the laws of the Heavens, and once and for all rid Earthland of the savage demons and save the gods from the captivity of the Dark Angel, Zeref.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Jellal, king of the Guardians, opened his eyes to stare at the stars. He was lying on the grassland, with the glowing lights of Caelum shimmering behind him. The stars shone brightly, and the moon was full the black sky, shining in its glorious luminescence. At times like these, when Jellal had a moment of peace to himself, philosophical thoughts usually plagued his mind. Tonight, he realized his life was like the night sky. There were times, like tonight, where it had nice, calm, beautiful moments, seeming good or even great. However, most of the time, it was dark. The beautiful moments would be the sparkling, silver stars. The darkness would be the rest of his life, the darkness that drowned him everyday. His life was full of shadows.

He could see all the constellations; Leo, Virgo, Ursa, minor and major, but his favorite of all: Lupus the wolf. The thought of the wolves reminded him of his mother and when she was taken away, on that fateful day. Two centuries later, it still brought grief to him, and how she was taken away by the hands of his uncle, the very man that was responsible for the safety of his family. He is Jellal's own blood; yet his uncle hadn't thought twice about his decisions and crimes, and it proved just how messed up Jellal's world really was.

If there was one thing in the universe, it was how the thought of power could mess with the minds of even the greatest. This particular thought made a God's mind fill with hatred and compelled him start a war between the Gods and the Demons. It brought along the deaths of millions, and worst of all, this god did not care about the amount of pain and suffering his actions had brought down upon the world. In fact, he derived utter pleasure out of it. All he wanted is power. This very thought, which seemed rather harmless, had consumed the mind of one once so great, and now the very world was in chaos because of it. Because of it, nearly all the Gods feared this once almighty god and wouldn't think about going anywhere near the Demon.

Well maybe all accept one. Jellal Fernandes, but then again, he was different from other gods. He was the only God that was valiant enough to descend to Earth in order to stop Zeref. He was the hero that led the Guardians into war during the Battle of the Eclipse. He was the one that fought Hades and killed him. He had braved the dangers of the quest, had even held up the sky, which very few beings would attempt such a thing.

He was supposed to be high up in heaven, where the great Gods resided, where anticipation was crackling in the air. But, no. He decided upon himself that he was going down on Earth and that he would be the one to defeat Zeref. However, unlike all the other Guardians in Caelum, this Guardian was a pure blooded God, an immortal. He did not care to lose power once he stepped foot on the lands of Earth. He wasn't afraid of the demon armies lurking every corner, ready to attack him, because he was willing to fight alongside his Guardians- his friends. He was their hope.

The blue haired guardian sat up slowly and took in a deep breath of fresh air. _Two hundred years,_ he thought, standing up. The God turned away and walked back to his large palace, made of white marble and pure gold. A deep rumbling was heard in the distance and he looked up. Not amused, he turned back to the palace and carried on walking. _Probably Laxus performing one of his spells..._

Jellal looked up at the heavens. His father, Mystogan, God of all Gods, was the one to help the humans. Now, his brother, Zeref, was trying to claim the throne. Jellal's lips curled in a grimace as he thought about the man who tricked several Gods, including his mother, into hell.

Zeref was a selfish God who deserved to be punished. "You are going to pay for your sins, Uncle. Just you wait…"

* * *

"King Jellal!" A voice cried desperately. "My king!"

The Guardian in question stopped walking and looked towards the person calling him. "Gray, is something the matter?" Jellal asked in a melodic tone, as the dark haired guardian raced up to him. "And, for the last time, call me Jellal."

"Okay, Jellal," Gray panted, following his senior through the palace doors. "Zeref's sent another one of his demons to destroy a village towards the east of Fiore."

Jellal's eyes widened slightly. "Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

"Sir, Gray speaks the truth," another voice joined in the conversation. The two turned to see Laxus approach them. "I can sense their arrival."

"Very well," Jellal murmured. "Laxus, tell Gajeel to ready my armor, and then head for the village. Gray, gather Sting, Rogue and Natsu."

"We're going to war, sir?" Gray inquired.

"If it's a war they want," Laxus smirked dangerously, lightning crackling around him. "Then it's a war they're gonna get."

The blue haired guardian grabbed the demon slaying sword beside a nearby pillar and turned to Gray. "Once you've gathered the others, I'll meet you at the gateway."

"It looks like I don't need to go and fetch 'em," Gray smiled, turning to the group of Dragon slayers making their way towards them. They'd picked up the smell of electricity in the air due to Laxus' excitement and came to investigate.

"If there's a fight," Natsu exclaimed, fire sparking in between his fingers, "I want to join in!"

"Stop screaming you idiot!" Gray hissed. "You're making such a ruckus!"

"Don't tell me to stop screaming," The pinkette roared, slamming his fist together to create more intense flames.

"I can tell you to stop screaming anytime I want, Flamebrain!" Gray retaliated.

"Ice princess!"

"Dragon boy!"

"Perve-"

"Enough!" Jellal interrupted. "If you keep arguing like this, I'm not bringing you guys with me."

Jellal's rage could be quite... _explosive_ at times, and both Gray and Natsu knew better than to enrage an already agitated dragon. They exchanged one last look of angry glares before bowing down to Jellal. "Sorry," Gray mumbled, while Natsu glowered.

"Good," Jellal grumbled, turning to the twin dragon slayers, who watched the entire affair with consternation. "Will you two be able to fight this one?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Sting answered, looking to his cat companion, who peeped out innocently behind Sting's calf. "Isn't that right, Lector?"

"Yeah! You and Rogue could easily beat those minions." The maroon cat cheered.

"Frosch thinks so too!" whispered another from behind Rogue.

"The injuries we sustained aren't too severe," Rogue assured, bowing before Jellal. "We'll be able to fight. Especially for our king."

"Very well," Jellal murmured. Suddenly he was alerted by a slight noise behind him. He turned, stopping when he saw two young girls looking at him. "Wendy, Juvia. What are you girls doing here?"

"Well… I was wondering if we could be of help to you..." Wendy whispered shyly, fiddling with her skirt. "Although I'm not much of a fighter, I can still be useful backup with my healing magic."

"I was wondering if I could accompany her, your highness." Juvia suggested. "She's still young, and I know I can protect her."

"Okay," Jellal said, after a moment of consideration, turning to Wendy. "You can help me by staying here on the palace grounds and out of trouble. Juvia can keep an eye on you." He instructed, nodding to the older girl. His eyes beseeched her, _Keep her safe._

"Please Jellal, let me go with you, you never let me!" Wendy called, clasping her hands together in front as if she were about to pray.

"Wendy, I promised your mother I would always protect you," Jellal reminded. "Letting you go off to war like this at such a young age is very dangerous. I don't want you to be harmed."

"Please, my king," she begged. " I want to join you guys! I know I'm inexperienced and young, but I want to help you. I know I can. I need the experience to grow stronger."

"I'm sorry for all the commotion," a white Exceed called, entering the hallway where the congregation amassed. "Wendy tends to get excited every time you go off to battle."

"Carla!" The young guardian mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to protect you, child," the white cat justified.

Juvia gave Jellal a knowing look. "She may be young," the girl advised. "But you may need her, my king. If it comes down to it, her magic may just save you all from death. And I'll be there to protect her. You have my word."

Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're manipulating my feelings," he grumbled, giving the girls loving glares. "Taking advantage of my weakness. Fine,you can come. As long as you stay by Juvia's side, Wendy."

"Thank you!" She cried, jumping on him. "Thank you so much."

Jellal sighed. Those two girls knew exactly how to get to him, to find his soft side and use that to their advantage. He needed to steel his emotions once his was all over. But as he looked down at Wendy, so happy to finally join the others, he couldn't help but smile. He turned to Gray, "Where's the village located again?"

"East of Fiore," Gray spoke. "Close to the borderlands of Bosco."

"What's the village's name?"

"Rosemary village."

* * *

Erza looked up at the beautiful night sky. It was breathtaking, especially when they were far from the bright cities in the heart of Fiore. Above her were billions of giant burning balls of gas, trillions of miles away.

The redhead cuddled under her blanket. It was an unusually cold spring, so she decided to keep the fire going. She looked back at the night sky. Lupus and Sagittarius stared down from the heavens, watching over her. From somewhere in the pitch-black sky, a strange phenomenon could be seen.

It was a yellow meteor, racing through the sky in its highly elliptic orbit. As if flung by some catapult, it headed towards Earth, with some malign, yet divine purpose, still unfulfilled and unknown. She studied the sky closer.

Even with the bright yellow, opaque aura covering the majority of it, she could see the surface. Strangely, the surface was shiny- not made up of rock. "That's odd..." she whispered to herself, tightening the blanket around her. She yawned. "Must be the fatigue..."

Ambivalently, she looked at the meteor again, only to find that it was gone, its golden trail still marked in her vision. _No object could travel that fast._ She thought.

Perhaps clouds had covered it.

Looking around, it was as though it had disappeared, draped in a veil of invisibility. Not letting her mind settle, she looked at the other areas of the sky.

The stars were beautiful. Well, they were always beautiful. She could see the faintest ones, their lights dim and far away, while the bright ones had distinct colors such as white or blue coloring their bodies, giving them a mystical tone. The nearby moon, splintered from its encounter with the stars, had gravitated back together again, and shone down on the proceedings of here and the nearby city miles to the north.

Brilliant- was the one word that described it. The never-ending sky stretched out from the ocean in the distance, where its stars shimmered on the water's reflective surface, to the dense woods that covered the eastern side of Fiore. A glowing moon floated gracefully and carefree in it, painting the swaying grass that covered the gently rolling hills in its shining pale light.

Streaks of light sparkled for a brief moment. A heartbeat later, the flashes disappeared into darkness. Not a single cloud obscured it, leaving the deep sky clear for her, and every other person, to see. Stars scattered over its surface and took their place around the moon, each representing a fallen warrior. Suddenly, there was a large white tear in the sky, followed by a loud bang.

A storm was brewing.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screamed, and an enormous flame surged out of Natsu's mouth. He aimed it towards a large group of demon minions, smiling devilishly at their ghastly screams as his breath attack burnt them. "I'm all fired up!" he continued, both his fists igniting in flames and then he brought them together, creating a large fireball, which he then threw into the already chaotic inferno brewing below him. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

More advanced towards him and he kindled his feet on fire, shooting himself higher into the sky. Meanwhile, Sting looked towards the streak of smoke Natsu left behind. _Good luck, Natsu._

"Sting, look out!" Rogue called, gesturing to two large fish approaching them.

"What the hell is that?!" The white dragonslayer asked desperately, while running away from the fast approaching monstrosities. "They're huge!"

"It's Pisces. One of the twelve Zodiac spirits," a young woman with white hair answered calmly, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yukino?" Sting asked, alarmed at her appearance."What happened to you?"

"Attack!" Yukino ordered, ignoring him. Pisces glided through the air at amazing speed, and charged towards the two dragon slayers.

The white dragonslayer immediately jumped over the two fish and took in a deep breath. He released a large amount of white light from his mouth, but the Zodiac spirit avoided it with ease. Just as the fish were about to attack them again, they suddenly froze, ice sheeting over their glimmering bodies until they were completely taken over. The dragonslayers looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you guys just gonna stare at them?" Gray called, his hands radiating ice. "Finish 'em off!"

Sting and Rogue nodded their thanks and dashed towards Pisces, their bodies glowing as they summoned more magic.

"Gray Fullbuster," a voice spoke, snapping Gray out of his thoughts. "You're the Guardian of the North, aren't ya?"

The raven-haired man turned to see a young man with long blonde hair. His face was covered by a mask and a large red hat. "Who the hell are you?" the ice-maker asked, bringing his hands together.

"I'm Rufus Lore. My master sent me to fight you." The blonde smirked.

"I don't care who you are. Anyone who hurts my friends is considered my enemy," Gray growled, unfazed by Rufus' intimidating presence. "Ice make: Lance!" He shouted and charged towards his opponent.

* * *

"This is too dangerous for a child!" Carla murmured, pulling Wendy away from danger. "We should never have left Caelum."

"But Carla," Wendy argued. "The others will think I'm weak."

"No they won't!" The white Exceed corrected. "You're powerful enough, Wendy."

"Hey, where is Juvia?"

The latter turned to see the water mage fighting the other minions away. Wendy picked up a scent of something dark and she became anxious.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be at such a treacherous place like this."

Wendy jumped at the sinister voice and turned to see the person who started this battle, the demon that was planning on destroying Rosemary Village.

It was Jiemma.

Jiemma let out a diabolic laugh and swiped his arms out, sending a deadly blast towards the two. Wendy froze, fear paralyzing her.

"Wendy!" Juvia cried, watching the scene from the distance. She made towards them, her hand outstretched, but the magic shot past her, and she knew that she'd never make it.

Out of the blue, there was a bright yellow flash. As if in slow motion, Jellal appeared in front of the sky dragonslayer. The blast of dark magic penetrated the King's golden armor and pierced his stomach, wounding him terribly. He cried out in pain and coughed up mouthfuls of blood, falling to the ground in pain.

"King Jellal!" Wendy screamed, tears forming in her large brown orbs. She threw herself down on the ground next to Jellal, her knees instantly becoming stained in the pool of blood slowly oozing out of his limp body. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize Wendy. You have been brave tonight," he whispered, blood leaking out of his mouth. He coughed, hacking up more blood. Specks of it flew through the air and splattered Wendy's skirt.

"Fool!" Jiemma snarled. "You can't protect everyone."

Jellal groaned and held the lethal puncture on his stomach. "You're wrong..." he mumbled, glaring at the white haired man. Despite his wounds, Jellal forced himself up, blood spurting out of his wound. He snarled, his body suddenly glowing with golden aura.

"Oh?" Jiemma asked, suddenly intrigued by the guardian whom he swore was done for.

The bluenette snarled, revealing his large canines. "I swore an oath to my father," he snarled, the golden aura around him brightening as he suddenly ascended into the sky, higher and higher. He let out a roar and dove down towards Jiemma. "And there's no way I'm letting you break it!"

Jiemma's eyes widened and he screamed when Jellal forcefully slammed into him from above and pushed him down towards the ground. The collision would have been mistaken for a supernova effect if seen from below the sky. The two descended at phenomenal speed. Jellal's grip on his neck tightened and he increased his pace. The demon yelped as the two plummeted to the ground faster.

* * *

Erza's eyes widened as she saw a meteor fall out from the sky, plunging to the ground at inhuman speed. She gasped and jumped out of her bed, making her way to the back door.

Once she reached the door, the meteor crashed into the field, creating strong gusts of wind that almost knocked the woman over. There was so much smoke; she couldn't see a thing surrounding her. Blocking her face with her arms, she inched closer to the crash.

In the meantime, Jellal squeezed Jiemma's throat, making him gasp for air, "You dare challenge me to battle?" he asked incredulously. "I should have just let my apprentices take care of you!"

"You know, you should just thank my daughter, Minerva," Jiemma chuckled. "She's been working as a double agent; a spy for the Demons. Such a stupid, gullible little piece of trash she is! It amazes me how she actually came in handy for once! She probably doesn't even realize that she's working for Zeref!" He hollered a choked and wet laughter.

The King bellowed in anger and unsheathed his demon slaying sword, the edge glinting wickedly in the flickering light. "What kind of a creature treats their own flesh and blood with such disrespect?!" he demanded, plunging the sword into Jiemma's enormous and taut chest. "To hell with yo-"

"Who's there?" A soft voice interrupted.

Jellal stopped midway and his head whipped around to see who interfered with him. His eyes fixed upon a human in the distance. The King turned back to Jiemma, only to see him turn into black matter and disappear into the darkness. "Damn..." He murmured under his breath. Quickly, he stood up and hid behind a nearby tree, thanking the gods for the brightness of his aura, which had seemed to blind this human. Thus, his identity was safe.

He peeked out to see the human standing where he was a few seconds ago. She was beautiful. Even in the darkness, her eyes shone like the stars he controlled. Her lustrous scarlet tresses gleamed in the moon's mysterious glow. She was striking. His serious eyes watched every move she made.

The redhead bent down and picked something from the ground. She rose, holding a black opal wolf necklace in her long and delicate fingers. The bluenette gasped and placed a hand over his chest plate, realizing that his mother's necklace was gone. He turned back to the human, who was looking around to see if anyone would come out and claim the gorgeous pendant.

 _I'll have to get it back tomorrow,_ He thought turning away from the pretty human girl.

* * *

Erza looked around, dazed at the fact that there was no meteor within the crater, but just a wolf necklace in its place. Suddenly, the wind picked up and she heard the rustling of leaves. Her eyes averted back to the darkness of the forest, and promptly widened as she saw a large dog walk away from her.

It was a wolf.

 _What a coincidence._

But, it didn't seem like an ordinary wolf. It was at least four times the size of a normal one, and she was surprised at the fact that it didn't attack her. She took a step towards it, but froze when it turned to face her. Its phosphorescent golden eyes met her brown orbs. Erza was intrigued by how the moonlight reflected upon its soft, dark gray fur. It stood its ground and she was frightened at how big it was.

It revealed its large canines and snarled at her before it's head flew up and pointed to night sky. The large animal raised its thin lips and growled at her. Then a loud, piercing sound came from its mouth. The howl carried itself past her trembling body and through the woods. She took a step back and tripped over the uneven ground, gasping sharply at the newfound fear erupting within her nimble body. The unexpected noise still rang in her eardrums like water falling in the distance.

The red haired woman watched with widened, fearful yet enamored eyes as it snarled at her one last time and then leapt away, melting into the forest quicker than the eye could blink. She was still slightly shocked and scared at what had just occurred. "Was that really a normal wolf?" She whispered to herself, looking at the spot where she last saw the large creature. "It can't be..."

* * *

 **A/N: As Amns so eloquently put it, reviews are much appreciated and will give us motivation to update faster (as fast as our busy schedules will allow for it.) Thank you for reading, and we'll update as soon as we can.**

 **Follow us on tumblr:**

 **Wolf's url: markedmage**

 **AmnaK96's url: killtitanswithcake**

 **Sapp's url: erza-fairy-queen**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-Wolf, Amns, and Sapp**


End file.
